


The Sun Doesn't Always Have to Shine

by signingsiren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i just love beach-y sad times, just some dope currently platonic love, their relationship isn't really developed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signingsiren/pseuds/signingsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hinata's last birthday in high school and it isn't a particularly happy time for him.<br/>Kageyama does his best to help make it better.<br/>Belated posting for Hinata's Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Doesn't Always Have to Shine

Hinata Shouyo’s Birthday June 21 Summer Solstice

\--  
“I’m glad you’re athletic, son, but you really should think about what you want to spend your time on in the future.”

“Volleyball is a tall man’s game, Shouyo. You should look for something that you can actually succeed in.”

“I don’t care if you’re a first year-starter, there’s no future in sports.”

“You need to start thinking about your future! You are wasting valuable time in your third year playing volleyball when you should be studying! How are you going to get into a good school when you spend all your time smacking a ball around?”

__

The twenty first day of the sixth month, the first official day of summer in the northern hemisphere.  
Hinata always found he enjoyed the sun; all the fun summer promised young children and the joys of a birthday.  
This year, though, Hinata faced the end of his time in high school, and most likely the last time he would play official volleyball. His teachers had agreed with his father, volleyball was not secure and he should consider a “real job”.

But Kageyama understood. Kageyama was the only one Hinata knew felt the same way he did about volleyball. Over the course of their years together in high school they had not only developed stunning chemistry on the court but began to foster a genuine friendship. Though they still quarreled and roughhoused. 

Hinata did not want to sit through yet another dinner with his father pestering him about playing his last game or attending his last practice or practice tests. He wanted to enjoy his birthday, so he pleaded with his mother, “Please, the team wanted to treat and tonight’s the only night I really have the time to spend with them like this.” His mother always liked his energy and enthusiasm for volleyball, she didn’t care if he didn’t find a stable job through college, she wanted him to do as he pleased. He knew the difference in each parent’s interest was causing a rift in their family, he felt bad. His mother promised to deal with his father so long as he brought something home to share with Natsu.

\--

Hinata pulled his shoes on with his phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder while the line rang.  
“Hinata? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah! I got out of dinner with my family. Wanna meet me for meat buns and practice in the park or something?”  
“Um, yeah. Let me tell my dad I’m leaving. I’ll text you.”  
“Cool! Thanks Kageyama!”  
Hinata hopped on his bicycle and made his way down the mountain.

\--

Hinata got a text from Kageyama that he would meet him at Ukai’s shop, but he had neglected to mention that their entire team would be there.  
Hinata dropped his bike at the site, Yachi and their new manager recruit, even the first years were there.  
“Hey Hinata!”  
“Hinata-senpai!”  
“Happy Birthday Hinata-kun!”  
“What a cool birthday, senpai!”  
Some of them had gifts that they handed to Hinata while others clapped him on the back, Yachi hugged him tight, Hinata was overwhelmed-his team was so supportive and Kageyama…   
He looked past Yachi’s shoulder and saw Kageyama with his hands in his pockets taking in the scene. Their eyes met and Kageyama gave a small nod; it was too much, Hinata began to tear up and Yachi patted his back lightly. Hinata backed up and sniffled, surveying everyone, “Thank you all for coming to celebrate with me,”  
“Thank Kageyama, he called everyone,” Yamaguchi slung an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders.  
Hinata’s lip quivered as he managed a small smile, “Th-thanks-“  
“Alright, enough of this let’s go eat before you dehydrate,” Tsukishima turned from the group and began walking towards the nearby main street. Everyone else began to follow, pulling Hinata and his bike along, chattering and laughing together.

The group is energetic and some of the older members of the team tell stories of first year Hinata receiving serves and spikes with his face or barfing on a senpai before a match. Yachi made sure to strike a balance with stories of some of Hinata’s most impressive saves, their match against a player two meters tall, taking down National champs and training with some of the best players in the country. Hinata sheepishly takes all the laughter and praise, smiling at the fond memories.  
He loves this sport and he loves his team, he doesn't want to give it up. His thoughts dwell on how sad he will be after the season ends, he had told himself to enjoy the night and not think about the sad parts. He was shocked out of his swirling despair by a light punch to his shoulder; Kageyama was leaning down to whisper to Hinata, “Cheer up. It’s your birthday. Stop worrying so much.”  
“Ha, sorry, you’re right. It’s just-”  
“Hinata-senpai played against Oikawa Toru? The Oikawa?”  
A very enthusiastic first year had blurted out in shock. Hinata hunched his shoulders and scratched at the back of his head, “Well, yeah, Seijoh is super close. We played them a lot. To be honest, though, games with Oikawa were always really about Kageyama.” He glanced up to him, hoping the attention wouldn’t be too much.  
Kageyama accepted the topic with confidence, “Oikawa was my senpai in middle school,”  
More outbursts of shock and disbelief from the younger team members brought a waitress to their table to ask if they would be ordering anymore. She obviously wanted them to leave the restaurant.  
They all paid and made their way back to Ukai’s shop pestering the third years about other famous players they knew. Tsukishima surprisingly boasted about his private training with the nationally ranked wing spiker Bokuto Kotaro; Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Many of the boys left to go home after bidding Hinata a final happy birthday, Yachi pulled Hinata into another hug and handed him a flash drive, “This might be able to help your dad understand what you are fighting for, Happy Birthday Shouyo.”  
Hinata’s face was twisted in confusion but he returned her hug and thanked her. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left with a wave, leaving Hinata and Kageyama outside Ukai’s shop.  
“Pork bun?”  
Hinata turned to Kageyama, “What? We just had dinner.”  
“You asked for them though. Earlier?” Kageyama kicked at a rock on the sidewalk.  
“I’m pretty full for now. Rain check? Just you and me next time?”  
Kageyama looked back up to Hinata, “Was that okay? I thought you might like to spend time with the team some more. And I know its what you told your mom you were doing; I figured you might as well be telling the truth. But if you didn’t want to spend your birthday with everyone I-”  
Hinata hugged Kageyama tight around his middle, “It was a great birthday. Thank you Kageyama.”  
Hinata stepped back, looking up, “I mean it, Kageyama. Thanks.”  
Kageyama shrugged, blushing, “I know things have been shitty at home lately, I just wanted to help.”  
“And you did,” Hinata’s eyes had a peculiar spark that pulled Kageyama in, “But I have an idea, wanna help?”  
“Of course,” he let out before he could think of a less embarrassing way to agree.

“Keep up.” Hinata took off running and the old competitive duo was at it again, racing down the street. Hinata took a turn into a station and waited for Kageyama who had slowed at the sight of the train.  
Hinata took his hand and pulled him into a train car.  
“Wait wait! Dumbass Hinata! Where are we going? It’s getting late!”  
Hinata just took a set under a window, he eyes still shining-this trip was clearly something he wanted. Kageyama sat next to him and waited. They passed stop after stop in silence. Kageyama found himself staring at Hinata, studying his face; the way his smile pulled up a bit higher on his left, the crinkles the smile made under his eyes, his surprisingly even breathing despite their running.

Hinata pulled at Kageyama’s arm, he realizes he began to doze off in the train. They stepped off the train and Kageyama rubbed his eyes, pausing at the sound of crashing waves. Hinata bound out of the station making a beeline for the shore. Kageyama instinctively ran after him, stopping to watch Hinata wade through the small waves knee-deep into the ocean.  
“Why here?”  
Hinata kept staring out at the expanse, taking deep breaths of salty air. It was a while before Hinata responded; “I haven’t been to the beach in a while. No time. I saw the right train line, thought why not?” His voice cracked a little and Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder, “We don’t have to talk.” Hinata nodded and Kageyama stepped closer, they watched the waves roll up and break.  
Hinata’s mind raced, so many memories were brought up at dinner with so many emotions. He was so wrecked over the finality his high school graduation would bring. The end of his volleyball career loomed and he couldn’t escape it, his home was ruled by his father’s ranting and at school all the talks of entrance exams and graduating kept him thinking about the end. It was all about to end. He knew it was a bit melodramatic but a piece of him was really about to die. He felt he reserved the right to mourn. He loved this sport, he loved playing with his team. He loved playing with Kageyama.   
Eventually, Hinata walked out of the water’s reach and sat on the damp sand. Kageyama followed and they sat together watching as the inky blue spread over the sky and twinkling stars sparkled into view. Hinata held his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. Kageyama knew better than to press Hinata, he just leaned back on his hands, the breeze ruffling his bangs. He reached out hesitating but placed a hand on Hinata’s upper back.  
Kageyama didn’t really expect Hinata to react, but he leaned in so Kageyama’s hand slid across his shoulder blades and his fingers curled around his shoulder.  
Hinata tucked his head into Kageyama and let out a soft sigh.  
The waves continued to crash and slide up the sand to bubble at Kageyama’s toes. He turned to bury his nose into Hinata’s hair and took a breath to speak when Hinata spoke first, “Just a little longer.”  
“That’s fine. Nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first completed fic, I actually have a TON of drafts in my Drive right now.  
> I sorta wrote this on impulse on Hinata's birthday (with heavy encouragement from B-AKA accordingtomyresearch)  
> My brain didn't ring with alarm bells telling me not to post this so I shared it on tumblr and I have finally finished procrastinating and brought it out to publish.  
> Never ending love and thanks to B for all her help and motivation.


End file.
